1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to waste containers, more particularly to a waste container having provisions to compress garbage contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are, at present, a wide variety of waste containers available to the consumers. One such waste container incorporates a cover which is lifted by operating a pedal device. Another type of waste container incorporates means for easily replacing a waste bag provided in the waste container.
A waste container is easily filled up since garbage, especially cartons, occupy a lot of space when thrown away in their original shapes and sizes. Garbage inside the waste container must be compressed to permit accommodation of more garbage. Presently, compression of garbage is done manually, either by hand or foot. Such a procedure is unsanitary and is, in most cases, distasteful.